


The Three Body Problem - recordings of a work in progress

by kisahawklin



Series: The Three Body Problem [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 21:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2789048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recording 1: busaikko had read the fic somewhere in the draft and asked some pointed questions that I needed to talk through to figure out how I would answer her.</p><p>Recordings 2 and 3: I was having a tough time with the Wincest sex and I talked through it to myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Body Problem - recordings of a work in progress

**Author's Note:**

> RE: Recording 1: My lovely friend busaikko had done a read-through of the fic somewhere in the middle and was offering me insights, which were mostly along lines I don't think about much (motivations, etc.) and so I had a chat with myself in the car about how I feel about what the boys were doing in the fic, why they were doing it, and canon characterization. The fic is set in a future of the Season 8 hiatus, but the recording was happening somewhere in the middle of season 9 - probably around mid-season hiatus, come to think of it. Lots of discussion of characterization, particularly Dean and Sam, and some Cas on the end.
> 
> RE: Recordings 2 and 3: I love Wincest, but having siblings myself, I always find that there has to be a shift, something that makes Sam and Dean get over the hugely-ingrained cultural taboos. Usually my fics are pretty heavy, so adding that element doesn't necessarily make them any heftier or darker, but this one is pretty fluffy, and right from the get-go, Dean seemed to be resisting that part of it pretty hard. When it came time for the two of them to work this out, I was having trouble getting it down.
> 
> I spend a lot of time in the car thinking about fic, and occasionally talking to myself to try and work something out. This was on the drive to work on day, when I finally figured out the hook of that scene, and so I pulled out my phone and made the first recording so I wouldn't forget when I got back to my hotel room that night. Then, as I thought about it some more, I refined the scene and needed to talk it through again to make sure I hadn't missed anything.
> 
> Hilariously, I did not listen to these before writing the scene as it now stands in the fic. I hit most of the notes, though things got shifted around a bit, and when I found them on my phone and listened to them, I was pretty amused at the way my brain worked and how much of what I'd talked about made it into the fic, and what didn't. Hope you enjoy!

For download, [recording 1](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/tbp-characterization.mp3), [recording 2](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Wincest-sex-1.mp3) and [recording 3](http://www.soleta.net/kisa/podfic/Wincest-sex-2.mp3).


End file.
